Midnight
by itspondemonium
Summary: There's no other way Santana Wants to start this new year than by kissing her girlfriend at midnight on new years eve. Just a little drabble to celebrate the new year.


**I had the urge to write a new years eve drabble after getting back from the party I was at last night and I put this on paper around 1:30 am. After very few revisions i deemed it fanfiction worthy so here you go. enjoy! **

**ah new years...it gets me every time. **

**oh and i don't own glee.**

* * *

><p><em>1 minute<em>

Santana shoots Puck a weak smile as he shoves another plastic cup into her hands and winks at knows. Of course he knows. Probably hoping to catch a little of the action himself no doubt.

_45 seconds_

She shifts to get a better view of the T.V screen showing the ball drop live from New York City among the rest of the senior class squished into the house of whoever is hosting the party. Santana would give anything to be there in Time Square this time next year.

_30 seconds_

Someone behind her shouts, "2012! Here! We! Come!" And a wave a whoops spreads across the room, washing over her.

_20 seconds_

She tightens her grip on Brittany's hand and tugs her closer. There's no backing out now. She's made her new years resolution already, and !#$%^&* it all if she's not gonna go through with it.

_15 seconds_

Her classmates are fighting through the crowd, trying to position themselves near friends and lovers and then she catches sight of Blaine and Kurt standing in the back with their hands clasped together not unlike she and Brittany and she surges with strength.

_10…9…8…7…6…5_

Everyone's eyes are fixed on the countdown in New York except for Santana who has eyes only for the bubbly blond jumping beside her.

_4…3…2…__**1**_

The room fucking ERUPTS. Kids are leaping off the furniture, pouring alcohol over each others heads and then in true new years eve fashion, turning to to their significant other, or perhaps just the person standing next to them, and kissing the living daylights out of them. Brittany is squealing in her ear and hugging her tight and before she can spend anymore time worrying Santana is pulling back and grabbing her shoulders and kissing her long and deep.

Because !#$%^&* it, this has been Santana's new years resolution every year for as long as she can remember and finally _finally_ there is nothing stopping her from kissing her girlfriend on new years eve.

They both pull back a little flushed and breathing hard and grinning like crazy. All around them kids are screaming and Sam and Mike are going all sorts of insane from a sugar high that's sure to crash any second and Rachel is trying to organize the first karaoke of 2012 and Finn and Puck are almost guy-hugging before they remember they're still not friends and break apart and Santana's pretty sure that Blaine just fucking _proposed_ to Kurt or something because the two of the are fucking _losing_ it in the corner and shes seconds away from making some !#$%^&* comment-

But then Brittany's kissing her again but kind of failing at it because shes laughing and then Santana's laughing and their both having trouble breathing now so Brittany whispers, "wanna take this party upstairs?" and, hell yeah! But first Santana wants to drag Brittany to the front of the room and shout, "this is my girlfriend Brittany and I just made out with her in front of my whole senior class because I CAN!"

Instead she says "nah…lets stick around with our friends a little longer. I think Berry's starting karaoke and you just know we can bring this house down!" Brittany positively beams and grabs her hand to drag her to the stage. For too long Santana's been hiding Brittany away like some dark secret and there's something so exhilarating about not having to disappear into bedrooms to kiss her and touch her like this and Santana thinks she wants to feel this way for the rest of her life.

And kissing her right here on this December-no January-midnight seems like a pretty good step towards the rest of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>If your excited for 2012 start of this year on the right foot and review! please and thank you and happy new year!<strong>


End file.
